


The Undine

by Jenji



Category: Folklore - Fandom, Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fish, Mature Audiences Only, Nature Preserve, Sexual Content, Water, forest, merfolk, merman, merperson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenji/pseuds/Jenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She goes wandering and finds a waterfall and a pool. What she finds next...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undine

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit I'm not the best at imagining my original characters. I have to have a real person's face to think about, especially with the male characters. I imagined a young Dean O'Gorman (as young Iolaus) as this character. But you, dear reader, may imagine any young man (about 25 years old) with long blond hair.

 

 

  
     She wasn't sure exactly WHY she'd chosen just after a rainstorm to come out and explore the nature preserve that butted right up against her back fence. But she was bored and needed something to do since the power was out. That meant no tv and no internet. So a walk before lunch seemed the thing to do.

     She did consider that she could have done it at any time in the past month that she had been in the cottage out back of the main house. Her uncle's house. And she was there for the summer to look after things. Maybe she'd be there longer, she didn't know.

     It was just before lunch, now. But the preserve had been calling her name for a month. It was a big reason she'd said yes when her cousin had asked if she would stay in the cottage while her father traveled. He wouldn't trust a house sitting service to not rob him blind while he was gone. And someone needed to be there to feed his dogs and make sure they didn't get into any trouble.

     So now she just couldn't wait any longer to go walking, rain be damned!

     Was that the stream? She frowned and listened. The stream bordered one side of her uncle's property. And apparently it flowed through the preserve. 

     She followed the sound. She knew if she got too lost, she could just follow it back upstream to the road.

     She sighed, the way going was a little slippery. The rain had soaked everything. The ground was also slightly sloped. So she picked her way carefully down the incline to the stream.

     But then she realized what she heard wasn't just the stream. It was a waterfall. A gorgeous waterfall. It emptied into a large pool below. Which was why the ground was sloped. 

     She  moved around to a less sloped area, somewhere that she could move down closer to see the pool. But then she stopped and took in the scene. She sighed.  
Mezmerized, she took a step and... lost her footing.

     She rolled and rolled until finally she landed with a thump near the pool. She spat out the wet leaves she ate on the way down, pushed her hair from her face and sighed as she looked up at the waterfall. It was still beautiful, even up close, even knowing it had almost killed her.

     Slumping back to earth, she lay there and looked at it until she was sure no one was pointing and laughing their asses off at her. When she heard no laughter, she pushed herself up and tried to stand. But she found she couldn't.

     A sharp pain shot through her ankle and up her leg. She moaned and lay back down and closed her eyes.

     A few minutes later, prepared for the pain, she sat up carefully and removed her shoe and sock. The ankle was already swelling. She knew it would be one big bruise in a couple of hours.

     Scooting herself to the pool's edge, she dipped her foot in the cold water. Sighing, she closed her eyes.

* * *

 

  
     He liked floating in the middle of the water. Letting all his little fish friends swim around him. Teasing him. He chuckled and extended his hand, letting the tiniest ones swim about his fingers, darting in and out. They played in his hair.

     He felt the disturbance in the water. A new presence. A new something. Not fish, not rock, not plant. 

     The dappled sunlight hit the water's surface and broke into a thousand tiny ripples. They bounced off the fish, the pool walls, him. And... the presence. 

     He frowned seeing the new thing. It was like the end things he had. But not like things the fish had. The fish had a different end thing where his end things were, frilly and nice while his end thing was stubby and solid. But there was only one end thing in the water above him.

     He swam up to investigate this new end thing attached to the upper surface thing.

     He reached out to touch it.

* * *

 

  
     She gasped and jerked her foot from the water when she felt something touch it. She frowned and looked into the water, sure it was a fish.

     But she screamed when she saw the eyes looking at her. Silver-blue eyes. Face dappled by the broken sunlight.

     Then he popped up out of the water, breaking the surface. Only his head and shoulders came out of the water and he moved to the edge of the pool. He never stopped looking at her. 

     Shoulder length blond hair was plastered to his head. She could tell it would be curly when dry. Water dripped onto his bare shoulders into rivulets and down into the water. She wanted to follow one of those water trails with her finger. With her mouth, she shook herself.

     Big silver-blue eyes looked up at her. Full lips, slightly parted. A slight cleft in his chin. She sighed. He was almost too much to look at. She wanted to touch him. She blinked. Where had that thought come from?

     "Hello," she said softly, shakily, a whisper, and bit her lip. He was gorgeous, like an angel fallen to earth and landed in the water.

     "Hello," he said, in the same manner that she had spoken. A seductive whisper, and then he bit his lip!

     "Am I intruding?" she asked and looked into the water, maybe he was swimming with a 'friend'.

     "Am I intruding?" he said.

     "Who are you?" she asked and frowned.

     "Who are you?" he asked and blinked.

     "I asked you first," she said, skeptically.

     "I asked you first," he repeated, the corners of his mouth tipped up in a smile.

     "No, I asked you first," she said.

     "No, I asked you first," he said and grinned. Dimples. She almost melted but shook herself.

     "Are you repeating everything I say?" she asked quickly.

     "Are you re--thing... I say?" he asked, his eyes darting around, knowing he didn't catch it all, his eyebrows knit together slightly.

     "You are," she said, realizing it was true.

     "You are," he answered and grinned again. He bobbed up and down in the water. His arms waved just below the surface, keeping him upright. The flashes of blue and silver on his skin under the water were mesmerizing.

     "Hablas español?" she asked, dragging her eyes away and looking at his face again.

     "Hablas español?" he replied and smiled, more dimples.

    "Parlez-vous français?" she asked and blinked down at him.

     "Parlez-vous français?" he replied and blinked up at her. It was obvious he was proud of himself for 'communicating' with her. He chuckled.

     "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" she asked.

     "Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" he asked.

     She sighed. "It's obvious you don't," she said.

     "It's obvious you don't," he replied and grinned.

     "I don't know why I'm trying," she said and clamped her lips together.

     "I don't know why I'm trying," he mimicked, his voice got a little higher and he chuckled and smiled up at her.

     She sighed again, but didn't say anything. It was useless. He wasn't going to tell her anything. But that didn't make her forget she had no idea who this man was. He had to be cold, but he didn't act as if he were.

     "If you'll excuse me," she said and dunked her foot back in the water as the man  repeated what she said. He watched her and frowned.

     He cooed seeing her now purple ankle. He caressed the offended limb under the water. More flashes of silver and blue as he moved his hand to touch her.

     Unsure what to do, she let him touch her, a shiver went down her spine. 

     It seemed he was speaking, but not in any language she'd ever heard. Soft cooing and babbles, but unlike babytalk. And those babbles did something to her. His voice. She sighed. 

     Then he dunked himself under the surface and was gone for a bit. She sighed in relief and leaned back on her elbows, thinking he'd swim to the other side of the pool and leave. Though why anyone would want to swim now was beyond her. It was rather chilly out, from the rain that had come that morning. The sun really hadn't bothered to show itself to burn off the chill.

     She tipped her head back and closed her eyes. 

     But then she felt something on her ankle again. Frowning, she pushed up and looked in the water. 

     He was back! Wrapping something around her ankle. He looked very concerned underneath the surface. 

     She wondered how he was staying under so long. But she couldn't ask him, he wouldn't tell her.

* * *

 

  
     When she stuck her end thing in the water again, he saw it was purple. She was wounded! Poor thing! He told her he would get something to help her. And then  he dove down to the bottom of the pool and pulled up a weed from the lower portion of wall. Her end thing was hurt! He had to make it better.

     He wrapped the weed around her end thing and gave it a reassuring pat before he came up.

     He nodded at her and told her it would be okay in a while. But she should stay there.

     Then he went back down and found a particularly smooth stone. He came back up with the stone and broke the surface. He held it out to her, but when she didn't take it, he set it on the middle of her end thing, the bendy bit.

* * *

 

  
     He'd babbled at her some more. He'd brought her a rock. He'd brought her a rock and put it on her knee. She'd caught the flashes of blue and silver on his arm again, but they were gone quickly as he put his arm under the surface once again.

     Picking up the rock, she examined it. There wasn't anything special about it. Just a flat river-smoothed stone. It was black and glossy with water. But it was perfectly rounded. 

     "Oh, it's very pretty," she said and smiled. She held it out to him, for him to take back. But he shook his head and pushed her hand back to herself and babbled something else. Indicating that she should keep it. Then he smiled and nodded.

     She stilled when his hand touched hers. She managed to get another look at his arm. Around his elbow was blue, a light blue and silver, but definitely not skin color. And shiny, glinting in the dappled sunlight through the trees.

     She blinked and opened her mouth, intending to ask him about it. But then he disappeared again. In a couple of minutes, he brought up another stone and held it out to her. Understanding what he was about this time, she took it from him. He cooed at her. His hand absently rested on her leg just above her ankle.

     She got a good look at that hand now as it rested on her leg. His fingers were rather short, his thumb wide. And... webbed. Webbed!

     Her mouth went dry. But she reached out for his hand. He let her take it and she spread his fingers to see each one was webbed.

     "What are you?" she whispered. Her hand slid up his arm to his elbow. And the blue area. Scales. And tiny fins coming from the back of his arm. 

     He frowned, but didn't say anything. She hadn't expected him to. At this point it would have been nothing short of a miracle if he could have answered. 

     Her hand still holding his, she pulled him to her. Bending forward, she kissed his cheek. He gasped and covered the spot with his hand. He frowned a bit, but looked as if he was considering whether or not to be offended.

     She supposed he wasn't too offended because in a moment he had disappeared under the surface again. 

     While he was gone, she considered just WHY she'd kissed him. There'd probably some dire consequences for that. She'd probably die a horrible death or he'd drown her or something. 

     But she got no real answers while she thought about it. She just wanted to kiss him. Really, that was it. She wanted to know what it was like to do something spontaneous. And who was he going to tell?

     A couple of minutes later, he came back with another rock. 

     She chuckled and shook her head as she took it. He smiled at her with his dimples and turned his cheek for her to kiss. So she complied. 

     She supposed it made a little sense. Not a whole lot, but some. That he was under the water so long. That he wasn't the best conversationalist. But why he was letting himself be known. That was... another matter entirely.

     Mermen weren't a common thing. They weren't an uncommon thing, either. They weren't. The didn't exist! But there he was. Scales and fins. Face of an angel. 

     She supposed that him being this creature was a lot better than him being some dude from down the street pulling her leg. But then, a thought occured to her.

     When he brought up the fourth stone, she again kissed his cheek. He chuckled, and she lifted his arm out of the water. She draped it over her thighs, getting her shorts wet. He looked up at her, full lips parted. 

     She ran her fingers over the silver and blue scales, making sure they were real and not a prosthetic. Then her hand slid down his arm to his hand and she looked at the webbing between his fingers, it too was real. She kissed his palm. He gasped and cooed, wondering what that was all about.

     Then he went back under the water again. 

     Around the sixth stone, she'd lost count, she became brave. When he turned his cheek to her, she reached out her hand and turned him to face her. He looked up at her, lips parted, and she kissed them softly.

     He gasped and pulled away, shocked, but then pressed his lips to hers. 

     He chuckled and grinned when she moved away. Then he dove down for another stone.

     "You're not going to stop, are you," she said. "Not until..." She sighed.

     She considered why she was doing this. Why she was kissing him when it was very unlike her to do so. She just didn't go around kissing strange men, even if they were beautiful, even though they weren't human! She had no answers. Other than he was allowing it, he wanted to be kissed! He wanted to kiss her back! He had kissed her back. 

     He hadn't run away. Hadn't pushed her away. He also didn't have her flat on her back underneath him. Her stomach flipped at that thought, it wouldn't be too terrible to have that. She sighed.

     As soon as he broke the surface, she claimed his mouth. She took the stone from him with one hand and trailed the other down his neck. Her tongue invaded his mouth and he moaned low in his throat.

     She wondered briefly if he were a siren. Did they even come in male form? Shouldn't he be sitting on a rock combing his hair?

     He gasped again when they parted. He searched her face and moved in closer. It was he that claimed her lips, boldly. He pushed up out of the water, balanced on the stones at the edge of the pool. Her hands came around him, touching wet skin. He was surprisingly warm for someone who'd been in the water for so long. 

     When he broke the kiss, he looked at her and cooed. He smiled, all dimples again. She sighed and bit her lip. He kissed her then, taking her lip between his. She cupped his face.

     "Damn, you learn fast," she said softly.

     He smiled at her, all dimples and cooed something at her. He bit his lip.

* * *

  
     He liked this new game. A lot! Her mouth parts were warm. The rest of her was warm too. He wanted to hold her with his upper end things, wrap all around her, press against her.

     He'd liked when she touched him. Looking at his scales. Not afraid of him. Willing to play with him still, even though she knew.

     She hadn't any scales at all and she was smooth. And her hair was long, much longer than his. He reached up and picked out a twig and showed it to her and chuckled.  
Her mouth parts parted and and made a sound. Her end bits touched his as she took the twig from him. Then she pressed her mouth parts onto his again.

     He'd never done such a thing before! There'd never been anyone to do such a thing with before! His fish friends didn't do this. And he didn't get many visitors to his waters. 

     Sure, there were a few visitors, but never like this. They'd come in and swim for a while, but then they'd go. And he'd always hid down below where it was dark, where they didn't go.

     He broke from her and looked at her as he considered what was happening. He'd never seen eyes like hers before. All his fish friends had yellow eyes. But hers were... the color of the sky.

     "What are we doing?" she asked.

     "What are we doing?" he said and smiled. But he didn't know what he was saying. He liked the sound of her voice.

     She let out a breath and ran the very end bits of her upper end things through his hair.

     "Why are you so pretty?" she asked softly, she seemed a little sad now. 

     "Pretty?" he asked. 

     "Yes, pretty," she said and cupped his face.

     He covered her end thing with his and rubbed it a moment. He pulled it away from him and stroked her endy bits. They were different from his, even though they were alike.

     "Pretty?" he asked and looked from her endy bits to her face.

     She smiled. "Fingers," she said and turned his end part over and stroked his endy bits with hers. "Fingers."

     "Fingers," he repeated. He frowned. "Fingers?" He held them up and wiggled the endy bits. "Fingers?"

     "Yes, fingers," she said and nodded.

     "Fingers," he said. Then he pointed with his... fingers... to the back of his end bit.

     "Hand," she said. "Hand."

     "Hand," he said. She nodded. Then he pointed to his... fingers and said, "Fingers?" She nodded. Then he pointed to the back of his... hand... "Hand?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled.

* * *

 

  
     He had no idea. He could speak, but not a language she knew. But he wanted to know.

     Next came 'arm', 'scales', 'fins', 'hair', 'eye'.

     He raised his fingers to his mouth parts. "Mouth," she said.

     "Mouth," he repeated. Then touched his lip. "Mouth?"

     "Lip," she said.

     "Lip," he repeated and she nodded. He grinned.

     She bit her lip as he thought, considering this new game. His hand went from his mouth to her cheek. She frowned and shook her head. Then he moved closer and kissed her cheek.

     "Kiss," she said, understanding he wanted the name for that.

     "Kiss," he said softly still near her face. Then he moved to her lips and kissed her. "Kiss?"

     "Yes, kiss," she said.

     "Yes," he said. "Kiss." And he kissed her again .

* * *

  
     He wanted more of this kiss, this new thing he'd just learned. He moved his mouth down to her... neck. She made a sound and put her fingers in his hair, holding him to her. He made a sound at her reaction, liking this new thing. His hand trailed over her skin, down her arm. He wanted to touch more of her. He wanted her to touch more of him.

     He felt a tightening down below. He moaned and slid his arm around her, wanting to press into her... So it was a surprise when she pulled away. She looked up and so did he. He frowned.

     "Rain," she said and held her hand out to catch the drops in her hand. 

     "Rain," he said and opened his mouth to catch them there.

     "I need to go," she said. 

     "I need to go?" he asked and frowned. 

     "Home," she said.

     "Home," he repeated.

     "No, no more games," she said and touched him. She blinked and leaned in and kissed him again. A long searing kiss, it was hot and stung him when she pulled away.

     He got the feeling that was the last kiss, and then no more. That he wouldn't see her again. He held onto her hand.

     "No," she said and tried to pull away.

     "No," he said. The rain was coming down a little more now.

     "No, home," she said and and pulled away. 

* * *

  
     He watched her from the side of the pool as she put her sock back on, over the bit of plant wrap he had done around her ankle. She shoved on her shoe, that thankfully didn't touch her now swollen ankle. 

     When she stood, she wobbled and winced. He blinked up at her. A frown creased his beautiful face. She was sorry to leave, but it was pouring buckets now and would only get worse.

     She gave him a last look and turned. Hobbling away through the storm, she cringed when thunder boomed overhead.

     With some shock, she turned to see him rushing after her, completely naked. Unashamed. Definitely male. A little... excited.

     Scales covered more of his legs than his arms. Scales just above his... maleness, and dotted about his person. She imagined his toes were webbed too. But she was surprised he had legs. Mermen didn't have legs! But still, there they were.

     He had something cupped in his hands. She sighed. Even naked he was beautiful. Like a Greek god captured in marble.

     Tearing her eyes away from beautiful naked flesh, she looked to see what he was bringing her.

     He cooed at her as he shoved his hands at her, full of the stones he had brought her earlier. His gifts.

     She smiled. He cooed, intending for her to take them. She nodded and scooped them up. When she put them in her pocket, he gasped. His hand went to the front of her shorts and patted the lump the stones had made there. He smiled and nodded. 

     "Home," she said and pointed in the direction that she'd been heading before he caught up to her. "Home."

     "Home," he repeated.

     "Home," she said and made like she was sleeping, with her cheek resting on her hands, eyes closed. "Home."

     "Home," he said again and frowned. He shook his head.

     She sighed and turned. He wasn't going to get it. She limped away.

* * *

  
     She was leaving. There weren't any words he could say to keep her. He didn't want her to leave, but he didn't want to make her stay if she didn't want to stay. And she was cold. Her... fingers... were cold.

     And she was hurt. He watched as she went. 

     He looked back at the pool. He knew where it was, he could find it again. It would call to him if he were gone too long.

     She made a noise when he picked her up. "Home," he said and nodded to where she was headed.

    "Oh, okay," she said, but she didn't want down, so he didn't put her down.

     "Home," he said.

     "Home," she said and pointed.

* * *

  
      It was a little awkward being carried up the slope. He slipped a couple of times and threatened to drop her. And he did once.

     They landed in a heap. He on top of her. He looked down at her, concerned. Leaves in his hair. She giggled and grinned up at him. She picked the leaves out and cupped his cheeks. 

     "Why are you doing this?" she asked softly as she lay under him. "Why am I letting you do this?"

     She pulled him down to her and kissed him again. He blocked out the rain for a moment until he buried his face in her shoulder. She could feel his heavy breathing against her chest and stomach. Her hands traveled up and down his wet naked back.

     Soon his hips began to  move into her. And he grunted softly into her shoulder. Her stomach flipped. She could feel his erection pressing into her. She raised her leg and shifted under him, letting his erection brush against the right place and not her thigh. He replied with another grunt as he ground himself into her. She wasn't going to complain, she moved her leg over him, holding his hips pressed tightly to her.

     It was a few moments before he moved off of her, his face red, breathing heavy. He covered his eyes with his arm, he babbled something to her softly. Looking over at her, he smiled softly and searched her face for an answer.

     It was a few more moments before he stood, face still red. He held out his hand and helped her up. 

     She couldn't stop looking at him. She cupped his cheek. He smiled a little at her, but then bent to pick her up again.

     He grunted when he lifted her. The sound rough in her ear. She cupped his cheek and kissed the other. He smiled and looked at her, searching her face. For what, she didn't know. 

* * *

  
     It felt so good. Moving against her. He got some small relief and he wasn't hurting as much as he had been. His need for her had grown and grown as he'd carried her. Until he'd almost exploded when he landed on top of her.

     When he was done, or was too shamed to go on, he wasn't sure which it had been, he moved off of her. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I shouldn't have. But... I couldn't help myself."

     But for now, he had to take her to 'home'. He lifted her again and walked. He brought her to a thing and she pointed again and said 'home'. So that was 'home'. 

     When he reached the long low thing, she reached down and opened a spot in it. But she held onto it while he went through it, and she closed up the spot again. Then she pointed to the big thing and said 'home' again and he took her to it.

     She wiggled around a bit and he set her down. She looked up at him and nodded. He looked around at the big thing and she opened something and it was dark on the inside. But she went through.

     She took his hand and pulled him along behind her. He went with her, looking around at the new things. He wanted to touch it all. And he did.

* * *

  
     "No! Don't eat that," she said and frowned. She'd turned away to lead him into the bedroom and he'd grabbed a pen and put it in his mouth. "Not food." She took it from him and put it back on the kitchen counter.

     "Are you hungry?" she asked, he looked at her and blinked. She rubbed her stomach. "Food?"

     "Food?" he asked and frowned. 

     She chuckled and shook her head. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter so she pulled off a few grapes and put them in his hand. "Eat," she said and made like she was putting a grape in her mouth. He frowned and put his empty hand to his mouth.

     She took one of the grapes from him and put it in her mouth. "Eat," she said and started chewing.

     He nodded and put a grape in his mouth and chewed. He gasped. "Eat," he said and nodded as he chewed. She watched as he swallowed, too. So he knew food, that was good. He continued to eat the grapes as he looked around the little kitchen.

     He ran his free hand along the counter, taking in everything. She wondered if this was wise. Bringing him to her house. Wouldn't he die out of water? She frowned and considered that if he started gasping she could run the water in the tub and dunk him in.

     "Come," she said and took his free hand and led him into the bedroom. 

     "Here, sit," she said and led him to the bed. He looked at it, and bent and touched the quilt.

     She chuckled. "Sit," she said and took him by the hips and turned him around. He looked at her and frowned, but she guided him back until he was sitting on the bed.  
He looked around and bounced on the mattress a bit. He cooed and babbled. She watched him a moment then sighed, even innocently bouncing on her bed, he was gorgeous. And unaware. She turned to her dresser.

     As much as she liked seeing him naked, he needed to wear something. For her own sanity, and libido. As it was, she just wanted to push him back on that mattress and have her wicked way with him. She was sure he wouldn't mind. Not after his actions from only a few minutes before.

     But... well... she sighed again and dug through the second drawer of her dresser for a shirt, and the third drawer for a pair of shorts.

     She turned to him and held the shirt out to him. He stared at it at first. Then he took it, it went immediately to his mouth. He tasted it, pulling with his teeth.

     "Not food," she said and pulled it from him. She opened it up and put it over his head. He gasped but then smiled. He looked at her own shirt and touched it. "Yes. Shirt."

     "Shirt," he repeated. "Shirt?"

     "Shirt," she said. He grinned and let her guide his arms into the arm holes. He stroked it and shifted his shoulders, getting used to it on his skin. He grinned up at her.

     "Shirt," he said. "Pretty."

     She chuckled. At least he remembered that word. Maybe not the right usage for a plain green t-shirt. But whatever.

     Next came the shorts. She bent, which was a little awkward considering her ankle, and took up his leg and put the shorts on the leg. He gasped, seeing what was going on and offered up his other leg for the other hole. He grinned and watched as she worked them up his legs. But they wouldn't go any further because of the mattress.

     She closed her eyes against the sight of his penis laying there. A very human looking penis, to be sure. And it had certainly felt good against her. She bit her lip.

     Hell, maybe shorts were a bad idea. She sighed and looked up at him. His face was very close. Very red. She gasped just before he claimed her mouth again. 

     "Shirt," he said against her lips. His hands were under her shirt now. She shivered.

     He gripped the bottom of her shirt and moved it up. "Shirt," he said again, frustrated. He babbled at her, saying something in his language, she wished she knew what it was.

     And then her shirt was gone, leaving her in shorts and bra. He gasped, his hands moved upwards, smoothing over her skin. She shivered again and looked down at him.  
It was now or never... Unhooking her bra, she let it fall to the floor and he gasped again. His hands moved up hesitantly to cup her breasts.

     He babbled something and then said, "Pretty." She giggled and smiled down at him, he smiled up at her. "Pretty?" She shrugged. "Pretty." He had decided. 

     Careful of her ankle, she toed her shoes off and kicked them aside. His hands slid from her as she sat next to him and removed her socks. She noticed his erection was back and florid with color.  Swaying slightly as she moved on the bed.

     "Shirt," he said and pulled her up to her feet again, she squeaked as his hands went to the waist of her shorts. He tugged downward. She chuckled.

     "You're much too eager," she said as she got rid of the shorts.

     "Shirt," he said again, his hands went to the fabric of her underwear.

     "Way too eager," she said and bit her lip as she stepped out of the garment. He gasped seeing her fully naked. His webbed fingers sought to touch her. 

     She wasn't sure how long she could wait. She'd been building up for a bit now and it was becoming painful. But she didn't want to scare him. She wasn't sure what his history was. She bit her lip and let him touch her.

     His webbed fingers probed. Hesitantly. Fingers touching labia, parting them, seeking hidden treasures. Secret spots. She gasped when he touched her nub, then slid a finger along.

     She made a strangled cry and removed his hand from her. She worked the shirt off of him, it landed on the floor. He smiled up at her. 

     Pushing him back onto the bed, she followed him down, his hands on her. He cooed something and smiled up at her. She bent and kissed him, lips nipping his. He responded in kind, breath coming in gasps. His hands roamed over her back and arms.

     Unsure how she was going to do this to him, she sat back. He gasped, feeling her against his erection. She bit her lip and moved a little.

     So he liked that. She smiled down at him and ran her hand down his chest slowly. To his stomach and dipping down further until she stroked his length, caressing it. He cooed and babbled something up at her as he watched her hand move on him. He moved his hips into her hand. 

     He gasped and moaned when she sheathed him with her wet heat. He moved his hips as she  moved hers. She gasped.

     She was surprised how quickly he caught on. He moved under her, he pulled her down to him and flipped them over so he was pressing her down into he mattress. His arms taking most of his weight, he thrust into her. His golden curls framed his face. A look of extacy on his face, lids lowered, he watched as he moved in her. 

     She couldn't keep her hands off him. Hands roamed everywhere she could touch. Hands slid from his stomach to his back and down to his ass. She pressed him into her tightly and clung with her legs. He moaned and grunted.

* * *

  
     Ah. Whatever it was that had just happened was... wonderful. He had no words. He exploded inside her. His male thing jumped and quivered in her. And then he collapsed on top of her and sighed. He smiled and stroked her skin with his... hand.

     Her mounds of skin were soft and welcoming. He kissed the one left exposed as he was laying on one. 

     Her hand was in his hair, touching softly. Lulling him to sleep. She hummed softly to him. He made a reply in his throat.

     He looked up at her and smiled. She wasn't looking at him.

     He rolled off of her but kept her with him, resting her on himself. She sighed deeply and made a happy sound and looked up at him. She moved up and kissed him, then lay back down again.

     He didn't know what to say to her, so he said nothing. He wrapped his arms around her. She pulled a thing over them that made him warm. Warmer than he'd ever been in the water, he liked it very much. They lay there and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

  
     She didn't know how long she slept, but when she woke it was no longer raining. Her bed was empty and the spot where he'd been was cold. 

     She frowned and rose. Collecting her clothes, she noticed the shirt and shorts she'd dressed him in were still there on the floor. She dressed and left the room and went out into the cottage to find him. 

     But he wasn't there. The door stood open. 

     Rushing out she went to the back fence. The gate was open, too. 

     He was gone. But she knew where to find him. If ever she missed him.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Undine -- typically an undine is a female water nymph. My undine is not a female but could be considered a nymph in a male form. He is somewhere between an undine/ondine and a merman. I didn't want him to have a fishy tail, but I wanted him to still have the quality of a mythological being. For reasons, I didn't want my OFC to think she was about to bang a random guy, she had to know he wasn't a typical young dude in a lake.
> 
> He also has intelligence. He just doesn't speak any human languages.
> 
> Also... I'm very sorry about all these notes! But I felt the need to explain some things.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
